1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas turbine having a combustor for burning fuel and, more specifically, to a combustor, such as a gas turbine combustor, for burning fuel and sensing fuel quality. The invention also relates to a method and combustor for burning fuel and sensing fuel quality.
2. Background Information
In a gas turbine, fuel is burned with compressed air, produced by an attached compressor. The combustion reaction takes place in one or more combustors. An example of such a combustor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,586, which is incorporated by reference herein. An example of such a gas turbine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,206, which is incorporated by reference herein.
Substantial costs and problems may arise if a user employs a relatively low quality fuel, or an otherwise non-specified fuel, and attempts to burn this fuel in a combustor for a gas turbine. The use of low quality or non-specification fuels can cause damage to combustors and other hot section components of a gas turbine.
Typically, random, batch fuel testing is employed off-line to determine compliance with either a contract fuel or a fuel which meets the requisite combustor fuel specification. This testing procedure requires a technician, a suitable fuel tester, and one or more laboratory devices to measure fuel quality. However, problems may result due to the periodic nature of the fuel sampling. For example, during periods when no fuel is sampled, it is possible for an inappropriate fuel to be used and, thus, potentially cause damage to high value components in a gas turbine.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a combustor, such as a gas turbine combustor, with a non-obtrusive, economical, real-time, on-line fuel sensing function.